Feeling Whole
by cuhmeel
Summary: They were two completely different people. But over time, things can change and people can change. And in the end, they find out that they're not so different from each other after all. AU and OOC, kind of. Draco/Hermione
1. Dirty Little Secrets

**Okay, so I had this story idea, and I produced this! :D**

**This is the revised version, all the credit goes to juhninja! Lol, thanks, love(;**

**And by the way, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, nor Dumbledore died. I just like to think J.K. was just on something. Ahaha.**

**So hate it or love it. Either way, please review it.**

* * *

The war was finally over, but it wasn't all about celebrating and relaxing. Lives were lost, buildings destroyed, and people changed. But at least it was all over, and everyone could try living normal lives once again.

Hermione Granger was one of those people who just wanted to move on. Out of almost everyone in the wizarding world, she could personally say that she had been through more than the average teenager. So much, she should be lucky she made it out alive. And she was. She still had her friends, a loving redheaded boyfriend, and was still completely mentally stable. What more could she want?

But the morning after the battle, she knew she was still missing something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She wanted to find out what it was before it killed her, and thinking in a crowded common room didn't help her. So she decided to go to the lake. The lake was always there as her place to think.

She managed to slip out of the common room, where everyone was still celebrating their victory. She walked the path to the lake with her head down, random thoughts swirling in her head. She was surprised that she arrived at the lake so fast, but maybe she was thinking too much while on her way down to notice. She continued to walk with her head down towards her personal spot under a tree, but stopped when she saw a shadow already there. She looked up to see a familiar blonde boy staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I can ask you the same thing, Granger," Draco replied, "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your little friends?"

"I decided to take a break," she said, her arms crossed.

She stood there for a little while longer, their eyes still locked in a stare. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief before he said, "Oh, I get it. I'm a deatheater, so I must be dangerous to sit next to. Fine."

He stood up to leave before she said, "No, it's okay. You can stay."

He returned the look of disbelief as they sat down together, staring at the lake.

"You never answered my question," she said as they looked at each other, "Why are you here?"

"You didn't either," he said, smirking.

"I'll say if you do."

He sighed. "I came here to think about things."

"What are these 'things'?" she asked.

"Hey, that's two questions. You need to spill, too."

She smiled but stopped herself, realizing what she was doing. "Same reason. Your turn."

"I guess I'm just thinking about what's going to happen. Now that everything's over and done with, I have no idea what to do with my life. You?"

She looked at him, not saying a word for a couple of seconds before he said, "You know I was never a deatheater. That was all just part of the plan."

Her eyes grew wide and asked, "What plan?"

"Dumbledore's. You knew that Snape was actually a spy for the Order, right?"

She nodded before realization hit her. "You were one, too?"

He chuckled at her tone of shock as he said, "I knew they called you smart for a reason."

Hermione smiled, not caring what she was doing now. They stayed silent again before he said, "You can trust me, you know."

She nodded before saying, "I just feel like I'm missing something, but I don't know what it is yet. I mean, I have everything I can ask for, but there's just something that's not there."

He nodded before saying, "I feel like that sometimes. Though, I never know what it is."

She sighed before closing her eyes. "I wish I knew what it was."

"You'll find out eventually," he simply said, "I'm still figuring it out myself."

"But you see, that's the difference between you and me. You're patient. I'm not."

"Then try to be. Not everything will come to you immediately. And we have more differences than that."

"Yeah I learned that the hard way. And yes, the list can go on and on."

He chuckled before they stayed silent again.

"Well, I should go now. People might start to worry," she said, standing up. "Nice chatting with you, Malfoy."

"Anytime, Granger. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here the same time everyday," he said.

She laughed. "I never imagined those words coming out of your mouth in my life."

He laughed as he said, "Things change. People change. And I'm one of those people."

She nodded before smiling. "See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Tomorrow it is."

She flashed him another smile before leaving. On her way up, she began to think something entirely different than the thoughts while on her way down. Thoughts like 'Who is he and what did he do to Malfoy?' to 'I hope I get to see more of that side more often.'

She returned to the tower to see the twins, Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting and talking.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked her as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"The lake," she simply said, "I needed to think."

"Leave it to Hermione to think at a time where people are celebrating," Fred teased.

The brunette shot him a look before saying, "What have you guys been up to?"

"Just talking," Ron said, playing with her hair absentmindedly.

"We were about to go the Great Hall for some food, but we decided to wait for you," Harry explained.

"Well then, let's go. I am feeling rather hungry," Hermione said. She was starving.

They got up and headed to the hall. When they arrived, they found that they were not the only ones. People were still eating and chatting away. They didn't seem to mind about sitting at house tables anymore, either. Gryffindors sat at the Ravenclaw table while Slytherins joined the Hufflepuffs.

"What is he still doing here?" Ron asked, looking over at Draco. He was sitting at the Slytherin table with Blaise.

"Why shouldn't he be here?" Hermione defended.

"Well, after all that had happened, I don't think it's a good idea for him to even show his face around here," the redhead said angrily.

"He has as much right to be here as we do, Ronald," she said, returning the same amount of anger.

Everyone then looked at her with odd looks. "What?"

"Are you actually defending him, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No," she quickly said, "I'm just stating facts."

They gave her another quick look before nodding and going back to their food. She took the moment to look at him, only to find him staring back. He nodded, showing her that he had, in fact, heard the whole thing. She nodded back before going back to her food.

"Well, that was interesting," Blaise said, chuckling.

"What was?" the blonde said, turning to him.

"That conversation the so called heroes just had. You're not going deaf are you?" he teased.

"No, I heard it. What's so interesting about it?"

"Nothing really," he started, "Just the part where Granger was actually defending you."

"She wasn't defending me. She was stating the facts, like she said," he said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Oh, come on. I'm not as dense as you think I am, Draco." He paused. "There's something you're not telling me."

"What's there to tell?"

"I don't know which is why I'm asking you."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Sure there is! Did something happen? Do you have a dirty little secret?" he said, laughing.

"No, nothing happened. And no, I don't have a dirty little secret, unlike you."

"That's too bad. Dirty little secrets are fun to have," he said, still laughing.

"Uh huh," he said, looking at the boy with an odd look. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They boys stood up to leave and walked towards the door, passing the Gryffindor table. Draco gave Hermione one final look before nodding again. She nodded back as he headed out.

Later that day, Hermione decided to take a break from all the talking and laughing and decided to go to the library to unwind. She quickly grabbed a book and found an empty table before starting to read. She was so wrapped up in her reading that she didn't notice a certain blonde enter.

Draco needed a place for some quiet time as well, and seeing Hermione there made it all the better for him. But he decided to have a little fun with her this time. He smirked to himself before grabbing a book and sitting at the table across from hers. He opened the book, but instead of looking at the pages, he looked at the girl instead.

Hermione sensed that someone was watching her. She looked up to see that indeed, Draco was staring. She raised an eyebrow as he waved. She waved back before they both went back to their books. But soon after, Hermione felt the same feeling again and she looked up to see him staring again.

She sighed before closing her book and walking over to his table. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" he said, trying to sound normal.

"Do I have something on my face?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Nope, nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Why, Granger," he said, putting his book down, "I didn't know staring was a crime."

"It's not," she said, annoyed, "I just want to know why you find me interesting."

"Who said I found you interesting?"

She laughed. "Well, by the way you were staring at me, it looks as if you do."

He chuckled. "You've gone mad."

"And apparently you have too."

He rolled his eyes before going back to his book.

"So why was Zabini laughing earlier?" she asked.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"I'd appreciate it if you do."

He sighed and put his book down again. "He wanted to know if I had a dirty little secret."

She laughed. "Why on earth would he want to know that?"

"Well, it is Blaise. I told him that I wasn't like him."

"He has dirty little secrets?"

He laughed as well. "Again, it is Blaise." He paused for a brief moment. "Do you have any dirty secrets?"

"No. Even if I did, would I tell you?"

"Probably not. But you trust me, don't you?"

"Not enough for that."

"Right. I still have to earn the Gryffindor princess's trust."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any dirty secrets?"

"That's for me and only me to know," he said, smirking.

"Well, then, if I gain the Slytherin prince's trust, would you tell me?" she mocked.

"We'll see," he said.

She made a face at her before they both went back to their books.

"So is this your little secret?" a voice said from behind them. They both turned to see that it was Blaise.

Draco made a face before saying, "Can I help you, Zabini?"

"Actually, I just wanted to join you and keep you company. But it looks like you already have someone, so I should just go," he said, turning around to leave.

"Actually," Hermione said, "I was just about to leave. Nice chat, Malfoy. Zabini."

She then stood up, nodded at them, and left.

"What was that about?" the boy said, taking Hermione's seat.

"Nothing, we just talked for a bit. That's all," he said, going back to his book yet again.

"What about?"

The blonde smirked and turned to him. "You, actually."

"Oh really?" he said. "And what were you two saying about me?"

"Nothing, really. Just talking about how you have plenty of dirty little secrets."

"Well, It's not a crime to have those kinds of secrets," he said. "I'm surprised you don't have any."

"We're not all like you, Blaise," he said.

"Unfortunately," he muttered, "Anyway, I should leave you with your thoughts." He stood up and turned to walk, but suddenly turning again, only to flip Draco's book right side up. "Much better," he said, smirking.

Draco made a face as Blaise walked away, snickering to himself. But even though Draco had his book flipped the right way, he still didn't bother reading it. Instead, he just thought. He thought about Hermione and how weird it seemed that he actually enjoyed her presence.

He shook his head before closing the book and leaving it on the table.

'I really do need some dirty little secrets,' he thought as he stood up and left.


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**Weeee new chapter xD. Read and Review please(:**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up and felt excited for the first time in a long time, although she didn't know why. She quickly and quietly got dressed, as everyone else was still asleep. Before making her way down, she decided to take a book along just incase he wasn't there yet. She arrived at the lake, and sure enough, he wasn't there yet. She sat under the tree and started to read, just to past the time away.

"You're early. Couldn't wait to see my face or what?"

She looked up to see him smirking at her. "Sorry to let your hopes down, but no. I just woke up early."

"Why?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know why," she lied.

He looked at her as she sighed. "Excitement, I guess."

"For what?"

"Again, I don't know. And I'm being honest this time"

"There must be something."

"Yes, but I don't know that something. I don't know a lot of things, actually."

He snorted. "I always thought the phrase 'Know it all' was an understatement for you."

"Then you thought wrong. Why are you always up so early?"

"No reason, really."

Now it was her turn to look at him. "I was always an early riser. A habit of mine even before I came here to Hogwarts."

She nodded. "Old habits die hard."

"Exactly." He paused. "Sorry about yesterday in the library, anyway. Just ignore Blaise. I do."

She laughed. "But isn't he your best friend?"

"He is, but we do have our moments. So, uh, where are you going after this?"

She shrugged. "Probably stay at the Burrow until I can find a place of my own. How about you?"

"Just go back to the manor." He paused again, thinking. "Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous like swearing to be a death eater. Of course, I personally think it's not half bad."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, what is it?"

"Before you leave, can you tell me?"

She looked at him in shock. "That's it?"

He laughed. "Were you really expecting the death eater thing? Because I don't think the offer still stands anymore."

"No," she laughed. "I'm just surprised that you actually want to know about it. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I want to know when a friend of mine leaves?"

"You consider me as a friend?" she said, shocked.

"And you don't? Tell me something, Granger. After all that happened yesterday, you still wouldn't consider me as a friend?"

"Well, I haven't thought of it, really. But now that I do, I guess I can. But shouldn't friends call each other by their first names, Draco?"

They both laughed. "Face it, Hermione," he said, putting emphasis on her name, "It's not easy calling each other by our proper names after seven years of calling each other something else."

"Again, old habits die hard. But on the other hand, things change and people change, like you said."

He nodded in agreement. "So, promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. So er," he paused, thinking of something else to say, "How are you and Weasel doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Really? You two didn't look fine yesterday."

"Which is why I added the 'I guess' at the end."

"Are you really happy with him?"

She looked at him skeptically. "Why are you asking me questions about my love life?"

He shrugged. "Curiosity. Are you going to answer it?"

"No."

"No you're not happy or no you're not going to answer it?"

"No, I'm not going answer it."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?

"I'd appreciate it if you do. Besides, you've answered all my other questions. What makes this one so different?"

"Because," she paused, "I should go."

She stood up to leave. But he, being quicker, stood up and held her shoulders.

"I'd appreciate if you'd let me go."

"I'm not going to let you go without an answer."

She looked down. "I can't answer it."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know the answer yet."

He let her shoulders go and looked at her skeptically. She took the moment of freedom and quickly walked away, her eyes avoiding his.

The feel of excitement was quickly replaced with anger and confusion. And on top of that, she was completely annoyed. Thoughts like '_Why does he care?_' to '_This is probably just one of his little games_' circled her head as she headed to the common room.

She was surprised to see that not a single person was in the room, and all the anger she felt on her way up was replaced with confusion when she entered the dorm she shared with Ginny. The redhead's trunk was opened and the girl was folding her clothes on her bed.

"Where have you been?" she asked as the brunette sat on her own bed across from her.

"At the lake, thinking. What are you doing?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"I asked a question first."

"We're leaving tomorrow. I was going to tell you last night but you weren't here and I fell asleep. I was going to tell you this morning, but you went missing again."

"Oh, okay. And it was nothing important. You know, what I was thinking about."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said as she started to gather her own clothes as well.

"If you say so," the girl muttered, going back to her clothes. "This is taking longer than I expected."

"Why aren't you using your wand instead of doing it yourself?"

Ginny looked up and slapped her hand on her forehead as Hermione laughed. The girls then continued to pack. After they were done, Hermione decided to write a letter to Draco to tell him about her departure.

"I'll meet you guys there," she said as they left for the Great Hall for dinner, "I have to take care of something first."

They nodded as she quickly walked to the Owlery, the letter in hand. She looked down and counted the steps to herself on the way up, not noticing a figure coming down. They bumped into each other and the girl looked up, only to see a familiar, smirking blond.

"You know, you should really watch where you're going," he said, laughing.

"Sorry about that," she said, turning red.

"It's fine." His eyes then met the letter in her hand. "Who's that for?"

"For you, actually," she said, giving him the letter.

"And you're not going to tell me yourself?"

"I thought that I might not see you again today. You know, after what happened earlier. And I think it's better for you to read it, anyway."

"Alright. And I'm sorry about earlier. I can't help being so curious. One of those old habits, I suppose."

"It's fine. So I guess I'll see you around, then?"

He nodded as she turned to go back down. "Make sure you keep your head up!"

"Shut up, Draco."

He laughed, looking at the letter. He decided to wait until he got to the Slytherin common room before opening it. Unfortunately, he found Blaise still sitting there.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, sitting next to him.

"For you so that we can go to dinner."

"Why didn't you go by yourself?"

"Well, me being who I am, thought it wouldn't be a good idea to go somewhere public alone. Who is that from?" he asked, pointing at the envelope.

"No one," he said, putting it away. But Blaise quickly grabbed it out of his hand.

"Well would you look at that? Looks like Draco does have a dirty little secret," he said, examining the letter.

"Not funny, Zabini. Give it back."

"But what fun would that be?"

"I promise to let you read it after I do."

The boy sighed in defeat as he gave the letter back.

"Thank you." He grabbed the letter and quickly opened it.

_To Draco,_

_You're probably wondering why you're receiving a letter from me, even after what had happened this morning. I'm sorry about that, by the way. It's just hard for me to open up to people, especially you. Eventually I will learn to, though. But again, old habits die hard. So again, I'm sorry._

_Anyway, the main reason for this letter is to tell you, like I promised, that I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I don't really know what that means for our friendship, but hopefully we can keep it once I leave. _

_I end this letter by saying that I had a good time talking to you these past two days, and hopefully we can have more of these days in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione _

"Hey, are you done yet? You read really slow, you know."

"Shut it, Blaise," he said, handing him the letter.

The boy read it and looked up. "So, the mudblood, eh?"

"Don't call her that."

"Right, sorry. So, Granger, eh?"

"What about her?"

"Are you two a thing now?"

"No, we are not a 'thing'. We're just friends."

"That's what they all say. Just wait, in about a month, you two will be all over each other."

"Dream on, Blaise."

"I know you do," he said, smirking as he made a face.

After a moment of silence, Blaise said, "You want to go home tomorrow, don't you?"

"Do you mind?"

The boy laughed. "No, I don't. It's about time to get out of here, anyway."

"Thanks, mate. Thanks a lot."

"Whatever. Can we go eat now?"

Draco laughed and nodded before they both stood up and left for the Great Hall. Even though he didn't show it, he was glad that he was going on that train tomorrow morning.


	3. Newly Made Promises

**A/N: Hooray, yet another chapter!**

**WARNING: Contains a suggestive Blaise. (There, happy Jenine?)**

**Aha, alright, enjoy! **

**And when you're done, please review. Oh, and JK, please don't sue xD. HEY IT RHYMES.**

**Lol, okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Hermione stared out of the carriage window, not bothering to listen to the conversation the others were having. She really did hope that she would continue her friendship with Draco, but she had high doubts. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when someone nudged her on her arm.

"You're awfully quiet," Ginny whispered to her. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing, Gin."

But the redhead only shot her a look. The other girl sighed. "I'll tell you once where somewhere alone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The girl nodded as Hermione turned her head back to the window. She remained silent throughout the rest of the ride to the train station.

"Thanks, Ron," she said as he helped her out of the carriage.

"No problem. Er, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been acting kind of, well, off, lately. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, everything is perfectly fine," she said, flashing him a reassuring smile.

"If you say so. But you know I'm always here if you need me."

"Oh, come now, ickle Ronnie," Fred said, joining into the conversation.

"No need to be corny about it," his twin finished.

"Oi, at least I know how to be nice to a girl!"

"Do you?" they asked.

"I mean," George started.

"Hermione is-"

"Your first girlfriend."

"And we've had plenty more."

"So how does that make you-"

"More experienced-"

"Then us?" they finished together.

The three redheads were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn't notice Hermione slip away.

"That's rubbish. You're not perfectly fine and you know it," Ginny said.

"I know, but a little lie doesn't hurt sometimes."

"You're telling me," the redhead laughed. "So, what's up?"

"You promise you won't freak?"

"I give you my word."

"So, I've made a new friend and now we're really good friends. But I'm scared that we might not be friends anymore because we're going our separate ways."

"Whoa, hold on there. Who is this friend of yours, anyway?"

But instead of answering, Hermione was looking over the girl's shoulder, smiling. Ginny turned around and her jaw dropped. Draco was smirking and gave a small nod before going into the train with Blaise.

The girl turned around to face the brunette. "Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed as she too entered the train.

"Malfoy?" the redhead repeated, following her.

"You're freaking out, Ginny."

"I have every right to, though! I mean out of all the bloody people in the world, Malfoy?"

"You know, you're making him sound worse than he actually is. He's really a good person."

The girl grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, looking her straight into the eyes.

"Oh my Merlin! He Imperiused you!"

"He did not!"

"Then are you sick or something?" she said, touching her forehead.

"I am not sick! Do you want me to explain to you why he's not bad?"

"I would appreciate it if you do."

The girls entered an empty cabin so that Hermione can tell her about Draco's place in the war in private.

"So, it was all just an act, then?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. That's just, wow."

The girl nodded. "So, do you accept our friendship then?"

Ginny sighed. "It will take some time getting used to, but yes, I do."

"Thanks, Gin!" she said as they hugged. "Oh, and I appreciate you not telling the boys any of this. You know how their temper is."

"I won't, I promise."

They hugged again. "Do you mind if I looked for him? I kinda have to talk to him."

"Yeah, alright. Don't let him steal you away from me, you hear?"

"I would never."

The girls stood up and exited the cabin. Ginny went to go look for her brothers and boyfriend, going the opposite way Hermione did.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as Ginny entered and sat next to Harry.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I would, if you don't mind."

"Too bad, because I'm not telling."

The boy made a face at her as she smirked. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uh," she started, thinking. "She had to go to the loo."

"You're lying," the twins said.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"So what if I am, huh? Why do you care so much?"

"Because she's my girlfriend!"

"And our friend!"

"Yes, and she's also capable of taking care of herself. So I don't see a point in freaking out."

The boys thought for a moment before nodding and starting a new conversation about Quidditch. They were so wrapped up that they didn't notice Ginny breathe a sigh of relief.

Hermione continued her search through the train, but she made sure she took her time. '_What will I say to him? Would he be willing to continue this friendship? Is this friendship even real?_' These were the thoughts that filled her head.

Just then, the train hit a bump and caught her by surprised, causing her to fall back. She closed her eyes and expected her back to hit the floor, but it didn't. Instead, she was caught and pulled up by two muscular arms. She opened her eyes and turned around, only to find a blond that was on the verge of laughing.

"You aren't the most graceful person, you know."

"Trust me, Draco, I know a lot of things about myself that you don't."

"Really? Like what?"

"You'll find out over time. So uh," she started.

"I know what you want to talk about, but I think it's better discussed inside. Don't you?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded before following him to his cabin. Unfortunately, Blaise was still there, staring at the window.

"Took you two long enough," he said, looking at them as they entered and sat, the two boys next to each other while Hermione across from them.

"What, did you get lonely? Because that really isn't my problem, Zabini," Draco teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Hello there, Granger."

"Zabini."

The blond then turned to his best friend and gave him a look.

"Aw, already?" he said, sounding hurt.

"Now would be a good time, Blaise."

The boy looked at Hermione for support.

"As much as I would like to talk to you more, I really do need to talk to Draco alone," she said, smirking.

"Fine. I'll leave you two to it, then." He stood up and made his way to the door.

"I owe you one, Blaise."

"Yeah, yeah. I just better not come back to find you two naked and intertwined, panting your little hearts out."

Hermione turned red, giving him a death glare while Draco took out his wand at pointed it at him. But the boy merely laughed and walked out, leaving the two alone.

"Now you know what I have to go through every day."

She laughed. "I honestly feel really bad for you."

"Ah, well, I got used to it," he shrugged. "So uh, what are we going to do about us?"

"Well, I don't really mind continuing this. I was just worried about you. I mean, I don't want you to be forced into anything."

"No, I completely agree with you. I need another friend, other than Blaise."

She smiled in relief, but frowned again. "But how are we going to do it? You know, since we're out of Hogwarts and back into the public eye."

"Just leave that to me. I'll send you owls telling you what to do and such, so no need to worry."

She smiled again. "Thanks, Draco. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome. I am getting bored of Blaise, so you'll be a breath a fresh air."

"It sounds like you're just using me for your benefit." She was serious.

"You're doing the same, if you think about it."

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose we're just going to use each other until we're tired of ourselves," she said, looking away.

Draco sat next to her. "I may be a complete arse sometimes, but I would never use this friendship just for the sake of getting a new friend. Yes, that is one of the reasons why I want to be friends but it's not the main one. I do consider you as a friend, Hermione. A real one."

She looked at him. "I do, too. I just have my insecurities, especially to you."

"I know. I gave you a good reason to these past years and I understand that it will take some time to get over."

She nodded. "I have to go. People will start to worry. I'm glad I had this talk with you, Draco."

"Me too." They both stood up and he opened the door for her. She gave him a smile, which he returned, and left.

"That was quick. Only a quickie? Or was it all snogging?" Blaise said when Hermione bumped into him.

She rolled her eyes. "Have a nice day, Zabini."

"I know you already did, Granger," he called out while he watched her walk away.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Ron said, watching Hermione take a seat next to him.

"Calm down, Ron. I was only walking around, talking to a few people."

"People? Like who?"

"You know, people."

The boy was about to talk when Gunny interrupted. "I don't think it's any of your business on who she talks to, Ron. Just leave it alone."

They boy kept his mouth shut and sat back. Hermione caught the other girl's eye and mouthed a thank you. The redhead nodded and smiled before engaging in a conversation with her own boyfriend.

When the group arrived at King's Cross, they immediately apparated to the Burrow.

"You're back! Arthur, they're back!" Molly said when she saw them. "Oh, welcome home, dearies."

They all muttered their thanks and gave her a hug. "Are you guys hungry? Well, of course you are! You were in a long train ride, for heaven's sake."

They all laughed. They really did miss Molly. They took their seats and ate dinner, filling the parents in about their last days at Hogwarts.

"You all must be tired, then," Arthur started after they finished eating. "I suggest you all go up to your rooms and get a good night's sleep."

They all nodded and said their goodnights before heading to their rooms.

"So?" Ginny asked Hermione as they unpacked.

"So what?"

"What happened? Between you and Draco, I mean."

"Oh, nothing, really. We're still going to be friends and stuff."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, actually. He said he was going to take care of it, and I trust him, so yeah."

The redhead nodded. They continued their gossip chat, expecting it to last all night long. That is, until a tapping noise came from the wondow.


	4. Questions and Compliments

The two girls looked up at the window to see what made the noise. To their surprise, they saw Draco on the other side of the glass. Hermione stood up and quickly opened the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to steal you for the night. Blaise went off to Merlin knows where, and I don't really like being alone."

"What are we going to do exactly?"

"Just take a ride," he said, motioning at the broom he was floating on.

"I don't know, Draco. I don't really want to leave Ginny alone."

"Just go," the redhead said, appearing at the girl's side. "I'll be fine, trust me."

"But what if someone comes in and sees that I'm not here?"

"Don't worry, I'll have that covered too."

"I don't know," she said, biting her lip.

"Oh come on, 'Mione. Live a little."

The girl looked at the boy outside. "She's right. What's the problem, anyway?"

"I've never been on a broom before!"

The other two laughed. "I think the ferret will take good care of you. Am I right, Malfoy?"

"Right, weaselette. I promise you'll enjoy it."

The brunette sighed. "Alright then."

"Excellent," he said, bringing his hand out.

She took it and carefully climbed up to stand on the windowsill. He inched up as close as he can so that it would be easier for her to get on. She took in another sigh before swinging her leg over and getting on behind him.

"Grab my waist."

"What?" she asked, confused.

He laughed at her tone. "Unless you want to fall to your death, then I suggest you hold on to my waist."

She automatically obliged and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist.

"Have her back within the week, please. I don't think I can last making up excuses for that long."

"Don't worry, she'll be back before dawn. Just make sure to leave the window open. I don't want to have to break in."

"I will, I will. Have fun!"

Draco nodded. "Ready?"

She nodded, not able to speak because of the feeling of fear that took over her. He chuckled before they zoomed off into the night. She let out a small scream as she closed her eyes and tightened her grip around him, burying her face in his shoulder. After a while, she got used to the feeling and opened her eyes. She lifted her head and looked around to examine her surroundings.

"This is amazing."

"I didn't expect you to open your eyes so soon," he said, laughing. He slowed down a bit and she loosened her grip.

"What made you do this?"

He shrugged. "I usually do this most nights by myself. But I decided to invite you along this time."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

This time, it was her turn to shrug. "Curiosity can get the best of a person."

He paused, thinking. "I guess it was time for a change. It was getting rather quiet by myself."

"And you've never ask Blaise to come with you?"

He snorted. "Right. Two grown men going on a moonlit broom ride."

She laughed at the picture inside her head. "I get your point."

He nodded, smiling. But it quickly faded. "So are you ever going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"The question I asked you at the lake. You know, the one that made you leave."

She sighed, showing that she very well knew what question he was talking about. "You know I can't answer that."

"But if you love him, then it wouldn't hard for you to answer. You wouldn't have hesitated and thought about. The answer should just come out."

"You're sounding more like my therapist now," she joked.

"Don't change the subject."

"But that's the thing, Draco. I don't think I do love him. I mean, the feelings are there, but not as strong as I thought they were."

They stayed quiet for a long time, still flying at a slow pace. "You don't have anything to say?" she said, breaking the silence.

"I do, but I think it's best if I keep it to myself."

"Just say it. You've never held anything back from me before."

He thought. "Well," he paused, "I think you can do so much better."

She laughed. "Are you being serious?"

"Hermione, you're smart, courageous, and quite pretty, if I say so myself. I can't say the same thing about Weasley."

Hermione blushed. Luckily it was dark and he was in front of her, so he didn't see it. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Two people who were known for hating each other's guts are now on one broom giving each other advice and compliments. I think that deserves a wow."

"Well I'm the one who's mostly giving the advice and compliments."

"It's not like you've been spilling out your life problems like I've been doing. Tell me a problem, and I'll try my best to give out good advice."

"Alright then." He paused. There were so many problems he had flying around his head, and it was hard for him to pick one. "Okay, I have this one friend who's absolutely annoying most of the time and I just want to get rid of him. But then he's one of the few friends I have, and he's a good one, when he wants to be."

She laughed. "You already have that one figured out. Just ignore him when he is an annoying git. Next one, please!"

"Alright, fine. I know this guy who's smart and rich, but does not have a good future ahead of him because of what happened in his past. Because of the past, he may not be able to find or hold down a job. But it's not like he needs one because he has money. But there's just something missing in his life."

"Why are you talking about yourself in third person?"

"What makes you think I'm talking about myself?"

She snorted. "Oh, please. Smart and rich? Bad past?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Apparently."

They both laughed. "So are you going to help me?"

She thought, trying to come up with the right words to say. "I think you should at least try getting a job to see if they really will turn you down. I mean, despite from what happened before, you are smart and you have your good qualities."

"What do you suggest I apply for?"

"Well, with the, er, training you had before, I think you should try Auror."

He thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "What do you want to be?"

"I haven't really put that much thought into it, really. Probably a job in the ministry. I don't know."

"I think you'd get a job easily. You are the so called brightest witch of our time," he said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and suddenly found herself yawning.

"I think I've kept you out long enough. Don't you?"

She nodded. "I'm exhausted."

"Alright, hold on tight then."

Her grip around his hips became tighter as he sped up again. In no time, they were back at her and Ginny's open window. Ginny was still awake, reading another one of her magazines and she quickly ran up to the window to help her best friend in.

"Thanks for tonight," she said once she got in.

"Any time. I'll see you around then?"

She nodded and smiled. He returned the smile before speeding off into the night. Hermione closed the window and turned around to see a smiling Ginny.

"If you think that something happened, then you're wrong. Besides, that means I would be cheating on your brother! And with Draco, none the less."

"So? Besides, I think you're happier with ferr- Malfoy."

"What makes you think that?"

"This look you have. You have it with Malfoy, but you don't have it with my brother."

"Rubbish."

"Oh, looks like someone's in denial," the redhead said as the other girl got in her bed.

"I am not in denial!"

But the girl just raised one eyebrow up and smirked.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, I need the sleep.

Ginny sighed in defeat as she made her way to bed. "Fine."

"Night, Gin."

"Night 'Mione."

Ginny then put out the light and they girls immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Draco landed in front of his manor and went in. There were no lights on, so it took him a while to find his way towards the living room. When he turned on a light, a voice from the couch said, "Boo!"

The blonde jumped and gave a short squeal, only to find that it was just Blaise.

"Merlin, Blaise. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he said, taking a seat next to him.

"No, I just decided to wait for you."

"In the dark?"

"Okay, so I wanted to give you a fright. You're expression was priceless, by the way," he said, laughing.

The blond made a face. "So where did you go tonight?"

"Places. Nothing spectacular, unlike you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You went on another broom ride."

"Yeah, and? What's so spectacular about that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you have a hint of girl smell on you."

Draco looked away and Blaise chuckled. "Who was it?"

"Who do you think it was?"

"Uh, Pansy?"

"Never. Besides, isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Fine. Hermione?"

The boy stayed silent and the other's eyes went wide. "Hermione Granger? How'd you manage to get her on a broom, first of all?"

"It wasn't that hard, really. She trusted me, and that's all that matters."

"Uh huh. What did you guys do?"

"Just talk about things. Well, I'm rather tired so I'm headed to bed." He stood up and headed out of the room.

"Wait, I have another question!"

Draco turned around. "What?"

"Is that the only broomstick she rode tonight?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Hey, it was just a question!"

The boy turned around and started walking. "Night, Blaise."

Blaise just laughed in response. '_They'll be all over each other in no time_.'

* * *

**A/N: Aha I love Blaise and his dirty mind x). **

**I know there's not a lot of action going on right now, but just be patient. **

**So yeah, you should totally click that Review button now, please. :D**


	5. Insufferable Gits

Draco woke up the next morning early, as usual. As soon as he got out of bed, he headed to the showers. He dressed and then headed to the next room.

"Blaise," he said, coming up to his bed. "Wake up."

But there was no reply. "Blaise!" he said, now shaking him. He hated how the boy was such a heavy sleeper.

The boy finally grunted after a good minute of shaking. "Whadyoowan?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I need you to come with me."

Blaise then rolled onto his back and sat up. "Where?"

"If I tell you, you'll either laugh or you won't believe me."

"But if you don't, then I won't come along."

Draco sighed and looked down, mumbling something softly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm going to apply to be an auror," he said, looking up.

The boys locked stares. "Good for you," he finally said.

His eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"I said, good for you. I think this will help you become a better person and such."

"Really?" The boy nodded. "Well that was unexpected."

"Draco, after all these years, haven't you learned that I was full of surprises?"

"Yeah, and I learned it the hard way."

The boys laughed. "So what, or shall I say who, prompted you to do this anyway?"

"What makes you think I needed prompting?"

"It was Granger, wasn't it?"

Draco looked away and Blaise laughed again. "It was!"

"I don't see how that matters. And what's so bad in calling her Hermione?"

"It matters because you're actually taking the girl's advice. And I'll start to if she does."

"Well, why wouldn't I? Besides, I do need something to do with the rest of my life anyway."

"Fine, fine. So when are we going?"

"After you get ready."

"What time is it?"

"A little bit past eight."

The boy groaned and fell back in bed. "Why do you wake up so early?"

"Unlike you, I don't shag every night with any random girl."

"Which is why, my friend, you never get any action."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I expect you to be downstairs in twenty."

With that, the blond left the room to have breakfast. After exactly twenty minutes, Blaise made his way downstairs.

"I'm impressed," the blond said, smirking.

"Oh shush. I only hurried because I want to do it, too."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not, dear Draco. Besides, I wouldn't want you to go through the training alone, which I heard was gruesome."

"Thanks for the support, I guess."

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

With that, they apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Once they got there, they made their way to the Auror office to apply.

"Morning boys," the woman said behind the counter. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're here to apply," Draco said.

"Very well. Names?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Blaise Zabini."

The woman nodded her head. "I knew I recognized you two. Now let's see here."

She then proceeded to look through one of the many stacks of papers on her desk and pulled out two sheets.

"Well you two had very good NEWT scores in all of your subjects. And judging by the events that happened over the past few years, you boys have had experience before."

They boys nodded in agreement before two familiar voices interrupted behind them.

"Malfoy? Zabini?"

The two turned around to see none other than the Boy Who Lived, accompanied by his trusty ginger sidekick.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"The same reason why you two may be here for," Draco said, simply.

"You're actually applying?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Why not?" Blaise asked. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get done here."

The two boys then turned back around to face the lady.

"Training will start next week at eight. I'm sure you two will turn out to be very useful."

The boys gave their thanks before turning around and walking past the two shocked boys.

"Excuse me, miss," Ron asked the woman, "But are you out of your mind?"

The woman looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"What he's trying to say is, how can you let those two even apply?"

"For your information, Mr. Potter," she started, Harry not being surprised that she knew who he was. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini have the proper credentials and experience in order to be in the training program. I couldn't possibly say no."

The boys stayed silent, knowing very well that she was right. "So I'm taking that you two are here to apply as well?"

The boys nodded as the woman looked through her pile of papers for the second time that day.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up," Ginny said, slightly shaking the sleeping girl.

Hermione's eyes automatically shot open and she sat up. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. But you needed the sleep after last night."

"Thanks, Gin," she said, standing up, "What have you been doing?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, really. Helping mum here and there. Relaxing."

"Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They went to the Ministry to apply for auror training. We're all going to meet up with each other for lunch, though."

"Oh, alright. I should be getting ready then," she said, grabbing her clothes.

"When are you going to tell me about last night?"

"As soon as I'm done showering," she said, smiling.

After showering, the two girls apparated to Diagon Alley. They still had some time left before they met the boys, so they walked around while Hermione explained the whole night with Draco, including how their friendship got started.

"That's so cute," the redhead said, smiling.

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute. It's almost like a fairytale. Two mortal enemies suddenly becoming friends and then lovers. It's cute."

"Ginny!" she started, shocked, "I'm with your brother for Merlin's sakes."

"So? No offense, Hermione, but I think you can do way better."

"And you think Malfoy's way better?"

"No, but you did say he's a changed person. So you never know."

Hermione thought for a bit. Yes, he did change for the better. She's beginning to trust him more and she's also telling him more things than she's ever told Ron. He knows just what to say when she has a problem and he can keep a conversation going. He was also very attractive.

'_Whoa there, 'Mione, don't get too far ahead of your self. This is still Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that made fun of you and made you feel down the past seven years. But he has changed, and a very good change at that_.'

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Are you alright?"

She nodded at the redhead. "Just battling with my thoughts."

"Right," she said, looking at her suspiciously, "It's time to go meet Harry and Ron now."

The two then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and found that the two boys were waiting for them at a table.

"About time," Ron said as they sat down.

"Oh shut it, Ron," his sister said.

"Anyway," Hermione started, changing the subject, "How'd it go?"

"Pretty good. Training starts next week," Harry answered.

"That's great!" Ginny said.

"It would've been better if we didn't have the two most insufferable people training with us," Ron replied, irritated.

"Who are these two insufferable people?" the brunette asked, taking a sip from her water.

"Malfoy and Zabini."

Hermione suddenly choked on her water and the other three looked at her.

"Are you alright?" her boyfriend asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was just shocking to hear."

"We were shocked, too! The nerve they have in just walking there like there's no problem about it at all."

"Well, if you think about it, there really isn't a problem," Hermione said.

Everyone at the table but Ginny gaped at her. "Are you serious, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I mean, the past is the past," she simply said.

"But it's Malfoy and Zabini," Ron said.

"Yes, and you're Weasley and Potter? What's the difference besides the names?"

"The difference? There are loads of differences!" he started. "But the most important one of all is that they're evil, mean, and just plain wrong!"

"They were, Ron, were."

His eyes grew big. "You're defending them!"

"So what if I am?"

He looked at her skeptically. "Are you talking to one of them behind my back?"

"Of course not! I'd be going mental if I did," she lied. She was indeed going mental, but she hardly cared.

"You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"Then what makes you think they've changed?"

"I just know, alright?"

"Guys, I think this isn't a good time," Harry interrupted, looking around to see that people were staring. "I think we should just enjoy this lunch and just let this go."

"You three enjoy your lunch. I'm going to go," Hermione said before standing up and leaving.

The three sat there, stunned. The two boys then looked at Ginny, expecting her to know what was wrong.

"Don't look at me, I know nothing," she said, going back to her food.

Hermione nearly ran out. How can Ron be so hateful? How could she be so careless and almost expose her secret friendship? But she couldn't just sit there and hear all those false things about Draco.

Hermione continued to walk until she stopped, realizing that she had no idea where she was going. She was really hungry, so she decided to just go get some ice cream and eating a real meal when she went back to the Burrow. She ordered her ice cream and sat in a corner of the store.

"Didn't expect to see you here," a voice said.

She looked up and saw Draco and Blaise standing there, ice cream in hand.

"I can say the same thing to you."

"May we?"

She nodded and they both sat down.

"Hello, Hermione," Blaise said, smirking that famous Slytherin smirk.

"Hello to you too, Za- Blaise."

"So why are you here all alone?" the blond asked.

"Let's just say that things didn't go well with Ron during lunch."

"What, did he ask for a quickie and you said no?" Blaise teased.

"Blaise, if you don't keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," his best friend threatened.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"We just had an argument, that's all."

"About what?"

"You two."

"Us?" they both said.

"What did we do this time?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, him and Harry just mentioned seeing you two at the Ministry. Congrats, by the way."

They nodded their thanks, urging her to continue. "Ron kept on making false remarks and such, and I just got annoyed and walked out."

"He doesn't know, though, right? You know, about our friendship?"

She shook her head. "He was close to finding out, though."

"What's so bad in everyone finding out about you two?" Blaise asked.

"Oh nothing, really. It's just going to raise the possibility of Ron killing me."

"And he and more people will have my throat, too."

"Good point," Blaise said.

"Well, are you alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit irritated."

They both nodded in agreement as they continued their ice cream in silence.

"Well then, I should get going," she said, standing up.

They exchanged goodbyes and she left the shop.

"You like her," Blaise said, smirking again.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You've gone mental, Blaise."

"Have I, Draco? Because maybe you're in denial."

"But we've only started talking for about a week now. And she has a boyfriend!"

"So? I've seen people fall in love after a day of knowing each other. And I don't think she's very happy with her boyfriend, so it will most probably end soon.

Draco looked down. He really hates it when he has a point. "I will seriously hurt you if you don't shut your big mouth."

"But you can't deny the truth!"

"Blaise, I swear I will do it."

"Fine, fine," he said, taking a last bite of his ice cream. "But we're going to have a talk about this sooner or later."

Draco sighed. What is he going to do with Blaise? Then again, what is he going to do without him?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am sososo sorry for not updating sooner. I went on a vacation with my family, so I had no time.**

**But I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys. But I don't think it's that great :P.**

**So pleasepleaseplease review!(:**


	6. Trust Is Key

Hermione spent the rest of her day in her room she shared with Ginny at the Burrow. She read books that she had packed in her luggage, and they kept her happily occupied. She was so wrapped up in her reading that she didn't notice a certain female redhead enter the room.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you," she said, giving the girl a bone shattering hug.

"Relax, Gin. Nothing happened to me, as you can see," she said as they released.

"But you shouldn't have just walked out like that! You could've at least come back to find me."

"But you'd be with Ron, wouldn't you?"

"No, he with Harry as soon as we were done with the food. I'm sorry about what happened, by the way."

She looked away and stared at the window. "It isn't you who should be apologizing."

"Yeah, well, the git's my brother. It's the least I can do. So, where'd you go exactly?"

"Well, I walked around a bit to calm myself down before I suddenly realized I had no idea where I was going." They laughed.

"And then I noticed that I was really hungry, so I went to the ice cream shop and ate a little."

"Alone?"

She paused. "Not necessarily."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at this. "I was sort of accompanied by a few people."

"A few? How many?"

"Not a lot. Just two."

"And their names are?"

"Take a wild guess, Gin."

"I'm not a very good guesser."

"Just give it a try."

She sighed and thought for a moment before it finally dawned on her. "Oh, it was Blaise and Draco, wasn't it?"

"See, now was that's so hard?"

"Oh shush. Not everyone can be as smart as you. What'd you guys talk about?"

"Nothing important. Just asked why I was down and I told them."

"And their reaction?"

"Draco just asked whether Ron knows about him and I. I told him he almost did, and he was relieved."

"Well I would be relieved, too. Ron would go crazy!"

Hermione nodded and stayed silent for a moment. "So?" the redhead asked.

"So what?"

"Don't play dumb, Hermione. Are you getting the feelings?"

"Feelings? For what?"

"You know, feelings. For Draco Malfoy."

The brunette stared at her in shock. "Have you gone mad?"

"No, but I think someone's in denial," she sang.

"I am not in denial and I am not getting feelings for Draco Malfoy."

"You're in denial," she said while lightly slapping her cheek, smirking.

"I am not. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Fine, for now. But we're going to have a talk about this when I get back."

"Get back? Where are you going?"

"On a date with Harry," she said, smiling.

"So you're going to leave me here. Alone. With Ron. Thanks, Gin."

"Don't worry, 'Mione, he's not here right now and I doubt he'll be back for dinner."

"Where'd he go?"

"He said that he was going to stop by Fred and George's and then have a couple of drinks later."

"Okay, good. I don't really feel like dealing with him for the rest of the day."

"Neither would I if I were you."

They both laughed as Ginny got ready for her date.

Ron entered the joke shop and found that it was crowded, as usual. He spent some time looking around at the products before looking for his two older brothers.

"Well would you look at that, Freddie," George started, "Looks like ickle Ronniekins decided to pay us a visit."

"And to what do we owe the pleasure to?" his twin asked.

"Hello to you, too," he said, glumly.

"What's got you down in the dumps?"

"Nothing, really. I just didn't have a great day so far."

"Let us guess," they said, pretending to think, "Hermione?"

He nodded. "What did you do this time?"

Ron gave them a glare. "What did I do? Why does it always have to be me?"

"Because," George started, "You usually start it up. Poor Hermione just defends herself."

"Well it's not her fault she's befriending those ex deatheaters!"

The twins raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have proof?"

The boy thought for a second, realizing that in fact, he had no proof at all. "That's what we thought," they both said.

Ron moaned as he sat down and put his head in his hands. "Why do relationships have to be so hard?"

"Don't worry, little brother, you're new to this," Fred explained.

"Yeah, you just need a couple of pointers, that's all."

"Will you guys help me?"

"Of course!" they both said.

"Sweet! When can you start?"

The twins thought for a moment. "Well, we are going to start closing up in a bit," George started.

"So how about we go to a pub and talk there?"

"Alright, that sounds good! You know, I really appreciate you guys helping me."

The twins snorted with laughter. "What?"

"We're not doing it for you," Fred answered.

"Yeah, we're doing it for Hermione's sake. So she won't get hurt."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up so we can go already."

"What's the magic word?' they sang.

He sighed. "Please?"

The twins laughed again while they started to close up the shop.

Harry and Ginny had dinner at a nice restaurant in Diagon Alley and were now walking around.

"So,' Ginny started, trying to make conversation, "Are you excited about training?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. I heard it was tough, but I have been through a lot, so I don't think it would be life threatening."

Ginny laughed. "Well, if you ever get hurt, you can always turn to me."

He looked at her. "You want to be a healer?"

She nodded. "It really seems like fun, so why not?"

"I always thought you would be into Quidditch."

"Naw. I mean, as much fun as that sounds, I think healer will better in terms for a long term job."

The raven- haired boy nodded in agreement. "Any idea on what Hermione wants to do?"

"I know for a fact that she doesn't want to be a healer. I think she wants a job at the Ministry."

"I see. I'm kind of getting worried about her."

"What do you mean?" she asked, getting nervous.

"She's hasn't been acting like herself lately. And after today, I got really worried."

"Listen, Harry. Everything's fine. She's fine," she reassured.

He thought for a moment. "You know something, don't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you are the only one not worrying about her. So you surely know what is going on."

"Harry, believe me. If I knew something, I would've told you."

"Would you, Gin?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't think I fully trust you."

Ginny stared at him in shock. "Are you serious, Harry? After all these years, you're finding it hard to trust me?"

"No offense, Gin, but you are one of the most hardest people to trust."

Her face turned as red as her hair and she was so close to slapping him, but he caught her wrist.

"Let me go," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong with Hermione."

"Now if I tell you, then how do you know I'd be telling the truth? After all, I am one of the most hardest people to trust," she mocked.

He thought for a moment. "I know you wouldn't be lying because you wouldn't lie about something like that."

She managed to free herself from his grip. "You know, I never thought the infamous Boy Who Lived would have trust issues. But it looks like I don't know anything at all."

With that, the redhead left with a pop, leaving a dumbstruck hero alone.

Hermione was surprised when she heard a pop. She looked up from the book she was reading and saw that it was Ginny. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

"Ginny, what happened?" the brunette asked, helping the girl up and onto her bed.

The girl wasn't able to speak through her sobs. "Did you and Harry have a row?"

The girl nodded, starting to calm down. "About?"

It took some time for her to control her sobs, and when she did, she recalled the whole story.

"Oh, Gin," she said, hugging the girl, "You didn't have to lie for me."

"But I wanted to, 'Mione. You know the rule," she said, looking at her and smiling.

"Rule?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, the rule," she sniffed, "Chicks before dicks."

The girls laughed as they embraced once again.

"I really don't want to stay here," the redhead said.

"I know, but there's nowhere else to go. Just bear with it. You'll heal soon."

"Thanks, my therapist."

They laughed as they continued their conversation about what else had happened that night.

At the pub, Draco and Blaise were having a drink in a corner so that no one would recognize them.

"Well look who's come to join the party," Blaise muttered, looking over the blonde's shoulder.

Draco looked back at the door to see that the twins and Ron had entered.

"You don't think they'll see us, right?" Draco asked.

Blaise shook his head as he took a sip from his drink. "No one else noticed us, and I doubt they will."

The other boy nodded, taking a sip from his drink as well.

The redheads ordered a round of firewhiskey and immediately started talking.

"All you have to do is trust her," George started.

"Because trust is key in a relationship," Fred finished.

"I know that. I just can get over protective at times. I guess I have some trust issues to deal with," their younger brother said, gulping down his fourth cup.

"Uh, Ron, you should really go easy on those."

"Yeah, you're not really a good person when it comes to liquor."

"Oh, relax. I'll be fine."

The boys looked at each other before shrugging it off and having another a drink. Just then, the door opened again and in came Harry.

"Harry! I thought you had a date with Gin?" Ron managed to say.

"Yeah, well, it didn't really end up smoothly," he said, grabbing a cup of firewhiskey and chugging it down.

The three redheads looked at him, urging him to go on. "We broke up."

"What happened?" the twins asked.

"Nothing. We just got into a fight about trust and we broke it off, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well, I don't know if we actually ended it, but I think it's a definite."

"At least your girlfriend isn't fraternizing with the enemy," Ron said, clearly intoxicated.

"Oh great, Ron's drunk," Harry said, annoyed. He knew how bad his best friend can get when he drinks a little too much.

"Is it really that bad?" George asked, getting worried.

"Hey, listen everyone," Ron said, standing up on his chair, "My girlfriend is friends to one of Voldy's ex followers. Isn't that just peachy?"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other.

"I have to go tell Hermione," Draco said.

"Oh, can I come?" Blaise said, excitedly.

He nodded and Draco grabbed Blaise's arm to apparate. They ended up in Ginny and Hermione's room.

"Didn't your mothers teach you two how to knock?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Sorry, but this was urgent," Draco said.

"It better be. You two are luck that we are both fully clothed!" the brunette said.

"Lucky? More like unfortunate," Blaise teased, which gave him a glare from all three.

"As I was saying," Draco started, "In a matter of moments, the four boys are gonna be here, one of them being completely drunk."

"Ron?" the girls asked.

He nodded. "But right now, I think he's still making drunken remarks about how his girlfriend is talking to an ex deatheater."

Hermione's face paled. '_Great, now everyone in that stupid pub will know things. Just great._'

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Right, sorry. Thanks for the heads up, you guys," she said.

"No problem," they said.

Hermione thought again, this time about Ginny and what she said earlier. "Hey, Gin?" The girl looked at her. "You know how you said that you didn't want to be here anymore?"

She nodded. "Well I was thinking that maybe Draco can really do a huge favor for me."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you think Ginny and I can stay with you for a while? We really do need a break from the other two."

Draco looked at her in shock. "Sure, I guess. I have enough room at the manor."

"Great! Is that okay with you, Gin?"

"I guess so. Anywhere's better than here."

"Excellent," Hermione said. The girls quickly packed a bag. "You guys can go on. I'll go after the boys arrived."

"That sounds great, 'Mione, but do you even know where the manor is?" Draco asked, smirking.

Hermione thought about it and mentally slapped herself. The boy laughed at her expression and said, "I'll stay. Blaise and reddy will go ahead."

"It's Ginny, Malfoy."

"Fine, Ginny and Blaise will go on," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Ready?" Blaise said, extending his arm out to her while he smirked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but take me away," she said, grabbing his arm and they left.

"Thanks for all this. I know it's sudden, but it's a big help."

He shrugged. "Anything for a friend."

She smiled as she heard muffled voices downstairs. Draco motioned for her to go, and she did. She ran down and found that it was indeed the boys. Ron was knocked out and laid on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Let's just say that he got a little too much to drink, and we had to knock him out just to get him here."

"I see. Well, there's not much you can do now, so why don't you two just take him up to bed?"

The twins nodded and they levitated him upstairs. Hermione was about to leave the room, but someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione, you have been acting a bit off lately. I've known you for almost eight years now. But I also know that you'll eventually tell me when you want to, so I'm okay with that, for now," Harry said.

"Thanks for your concern, Harry, but there's nothing wrong. But if there is, then I promise that you'll be the first to know." She flashed a smile at him before turning around and leaving.

"'Mione, wait," he said, "Is Ginny okay?"

"She's okay, not the best though."

"She told you what happened, didn't she?"

She nodded. "So we're over then, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so," she said. "Just try avoiding her for now. I know she'll be doing the same thing."

He nodded. "Night, 'Mione."

"Night."

She then climbed up the stairs to her room.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

She nodded and took his arm. They apparated in front of the big manor. Draco opened the door and let her in first. She looked around in amazement.

"Just wait in here while I find a room for you," he said, motioning towards the living room.

She walked over and sat down, still looking around. He slipped out of the room, leaving Hermione alone. She felt her eyelids begin to close, and soon enough she was asleep.

Draco came back to find the sleeping girl on the couch. As much as he wanted to bring her into somewhere more comfortable, she looked comfortable already. He sighed and sat in the couch next to her, deciding that it would be best to stay with her. He waited for sleep to take over his body, and it did a minute later.

**A/N: Reviewreviewreview! (Please :D)**


	7. Not Completely Over

The sunlight crept through the curtains of the living room, waking Hermione up. She sat up and looked around, confused. '_Where am I?_'

Then it hit her. All the events of yesterday rushed through her head and she knew where she was. She then turned to the figure next to her. The blond was sleeping heavily, and Hermione's eyes widened. She looked to see if she was still wearing clothes. '_Thank God._'

She tried getting up slowly and quietly, but it still woke him up.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning," he replied, sitting up, "Sleep alright?"

She nodded. "You stayed with me. Why?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want you to be alone, especially here."

"Right, because you're dead ancestor's ghost will probably kick me out," she teased.

"There's a first for everything." He paused. "Are you going to go back?"

She sighed. "I have to. Or else they'll start to wonder. And I wouldn't want that."

"Right. How about Weaselette?"

"Ginny," she corrected.

"Yeah, sorry. It takes some time getting used to."

"It's fine. And she's one of those people who loves to sleep, so she won't be awake for another hour or two."

They both laughed. "Just like Blaise."

She shook her head in disbelief. "If she wakes up and I'm not here, just tell her to wait for me."

"Will do."

She nodded and left for the Burrow. She apparated into her and Ginny's room and got clean clothes before heading to the bathroom. She showered and changed, and after combing her hair, headed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, 'Mione," Mrs. Weasley said. "Come, take a seat."

"Morning, Mrs. Weasely. Harry," she said, taking a seat next to the boy.

"Morning to you, too," he said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Just take anything you like, dear," the woman said, placing a plate in front of her. The food was already placed on the table.

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and scrambled eggs. "Had a good sleep?" she asked her best friend.

"Eh, I guess," he paused. "Is Ginny still asleep?"

"Oh, uh yeah," she said. '_At least I'm kind of telling the truth_.' "Why?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "I want to talk to her."

The brunette sighed. "I told you, Harry. The best thing to do right now is to avoid her."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of things that need to be clearing up."

"Like?"

"Like if we're actually broken up or not!"

"Well, by the looks of what happened last night, I think you are."

"I just want it to come out of her mouth, and no one else's. That's all."

Hermione thought about it. He had a point. Ginny didn't really say that they were actually broken up, but it was greatly implied.

"Fine, but good luck trying to talk to her."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

She nodded, taking a bite from her toast.

"Morning," a familiar voice said from behind the two at the table.

They turned around to see a drowsy Ron making his way towards the seat across from them.

"Morning," they both recited.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked him.

"Lousy. My head hurts, and it feels like I've been tackled down by two angry house elves."

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" he asked.

He shook his head. "It's all a blur to me. Care to explain what happened?"

"Well, we weren't there when it actually happened, but the twins said that you got completely drunk and they brought you here unconscious," Hermione explained.

"Oh," the redhead said. "What did I do this time?"

The two stayed silent for a moment. "Oh come on, it probably isn't that bad."

"Yeah, mate, it kind of is," Harry said.

"Just tell me."

The boy sighed and looked at Hermione, who just said, "Go on, then."

He turned to the redhead. "Well, you kind of told everyone in the bar that Hermione was associating with, er, Malfoy and Zabini."

Ron stayed silent for a moment, thinking. "That's not bad at all."

At this, Hermione slammed her fists down on the table. "Not bad? Ron, there were probably a lot of people at the bar. People who now know false remarks about me."

"But I was drunk, 'Mione. They probably didn't believe me, anyway."

"So? The fact that you still said it is still bad."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now."

The brunette sighed in frustration. "I guess not." With that, she stood from the table and walked out.

"Really, Ron? There's nothing you can do?" Harry said.

He shook his head and took a bite out of his toast.

"Not even apologize?"

"Harry, there's nothing to apologize for. I was drunk, and you know how I get when I'm drunk. So you can't put the blame on me."

"Uh, yeah I can. It was your choice to get totally hammered at that bar, so technically it is your fault."

Ron stayed silent at that, knowing that his best friend was right. The other boy sighed and stood up, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts.

Draco was sitting in the living room, thinking. Thinking about how maybe, just maybe, he did have a little bit of feelings for Hermione. Sure she wasn't pureblood, but that doesn't change anything. Blood meant nothing, and he had learned that a long time ago.

His thoughts were interrupted when a voice from the hall called. "Hello?"

"In here," he said.

Ginny walked into the living room and took a seat across from Malfoy.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning to you too. Where's 'Mione?"

"She went back to the Burrow so that they wouldn't get suspicious."

"Right," she said, looking around. "What were you doing?"

"Sitting."

"Just sitting?"

"And thinking."

She laughed. "Just like Hermione." They stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other. "Well, I'm off."

Draco shot up and stood in front of her. "Off? To where?"

"Diagon Alley, of course. You don't expect me to stay here all day, do you?"

"Hermione does. She specifically told me to not let you out."

"Malfoy, she's not my mother. And you aren't my father. So bye," she said, apparating.

Draco was about to grab her, but he was too late. "Damn."

The redhead appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron. She entered and made her way to the brick wall. She tapped it in the appropriate places with he wand, and in no time, she was walking the streets of Diagon Alley.

Harry arrived at Diagon Alley, hoping to walk around and just think. His head was down, and he was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ginny walk right towards him, who wasn't paying much attention either. They bumped into each other, causing them to look at each other straight in the eyes.

"Harry," she whispered, before brushing past him.

"Ginny, wait. We need to talk," he called at her.

She stopped. '_Better now than later._' She turned and walked towards him. She grabbed his arm and led him towards a deserted part of the alley.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, talk."

"I just want to know," he paused, thinking of the right words to say. "I just want to know what we are to each other now. Friends? Enemies? A couple?"

"Harry, I would never see you as an enemy. You will still always be one of my best friends. But I would think that after last night you would know."

"Yeah, but I haven't actually heard you say it. I want to hear you say it, Gin, before I make any assumptions."

She bit her lip, looking away, with tears forming in her eyes. "It's over. We're over."

The boy sighed, and nodded. "Thanks for clearing things up."

He turned to walk away, but she grabbed her wrist. "We're over as a couple, Harry, but we're not over as friends. I'll get over it sooner or later." She gave him a small smile.

He returned the smile. "You have no idea how much better that makes me feel."

They both laughed. "I'll see you around, then," she said.

"Yeah, of course."

She gave him another small smile before apparating back to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione apparated back to the Manor only to find a nervous Draco and an amused Blaise.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking a seat across from them

"Can I tell her?" Blaise said enthusiastically.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Draco here let your friend leave the house, even when you told him to keep her here."

"You what?!" she said, standing up.

Draco threw his arms in front of him, protecting himself. "It's not my fault! She apparated before I could restrain her."

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you know where she went?"

"Well, I'm here now," a voice said from behind her.

"Ginny!" she said, hugging her. "Where did you go?"

"I went to Diagon Alley. I didn't want to stay here all day," she said.

She let go of her and looked at her face to find that her eyes were red and swollen. "Run in with Harry?"

She nodded. "I told him that we were over, but we can still be friends."

Blaise snorted. "Exes can never end up as friends, and I'm speaking from experience."

"Blaise, the only reason why your exes don't like you is because you cheated on all of them," Draco said, smirking.

They all laughed. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Blaise said.

"When aren't you?" the blond asked.

"When I'm asleep, I guess. Can we go eat?"

The boys looked at the girls, who nodded. "Just not somewhere public," Hermione said.

Draco nodded, "I know just the place." He whispered something to Blaise who nodded.

They all stood up and Hermione grabbed Draco's arm while Ginny grabbed Blaise. In a matter of seconds, they apparated to a place only the boys knew about.

**A/N: I know, I'm a slow updater, and I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to update as much as possible this week because school starts next week. BOOOO. Well actually, I am quite excited about it.**

**But I'm not excited about summer ending. Bye bye summer :(. **

**Oh well, review please!**


	8. Unnecessary Apologies And A First

The four apparated in front of a small restaurant that was unfamiliar to the girls.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"Diagon Alley," they both said.

The girl's faces turned into looks of horror.

"Are you mental?" Hermione started. "Do you want people to see us all together?"

"Relax," Draco reassured. "This is the secluded part of the alley. No one rarely comes here."

But the girls still had the looks on their face.

The boys sighed. "You trust us, don't you?" Blaise asked.

The girls thought about it for a second and nodded slowly. "Then relax. We'll all be fine."

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at them, murmuring an okay. The two males smirked the famous Slytherin smirk as they motioned them to go in first. The four entered the restaurant, took their seats and ordered.

"So how'd you guys find this place, anyway?" Ginny asked, taking a sip from her water.

They both shrugged. "It was easy, really. Well, for us," Blaise said.

The girls raised an eyebrow, motioning them to explain further.

"Before the war and stuff, we were basically not welcomed to the main part of the alley, so we came here," Draco explained and the girls nodded, understanding.

"So they welcomed you with open arms?" Hermione asked.

"They had to," Blaise smirked, "We were there first customers in a while. Besides, they have really good food."

They all laughed. "Excuse me," Ginny started as she stood up to go to the lady's room.

As the redhead made her way to the bathroom, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar someone in shock.

"Ginny?"

"Neville!"

"It really is you!"

"Yup, it's me," she said, smiling.

The two hugged for a couple of seconds before breaking apart.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I've actually been coming here for a couple of months now. It's amazing how good their food is here."

"So I've heard," she said, thinking about what Blaise said earlier.

"How about you?"

"I'm just having lunch with a few friends."

"That's nice, How are things with you and Harry?"

She stayed silent for a moment and looked down.

"Oh," he said, finally getting it.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You didn't know so it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but still. I'm sorry for what happened."

She nodded. "Me too. So I'll see around then?"

He smiled. "Of course."

They hugged again before going their separate ways. When Ginny made her way back to the table, the food was already there and the rest of them already started to eat.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked. "We wanted to wait for you, but were a bit starved."

"It's fine. And I bumped into Neville," she explained.

"You mean that Longbottom kid?" Draco asked.

She nodded. "We talked for a bit, so that's why it took me so long."

"Oh, well that's good. I thought you took so long in the loo because of something else," Blaise said, smirking.

Hermione and Draco choked on their food as Ginny's face turned into an expression that was ready to kill.

Meanwhile, Neville was making his way out of the restaurant when he spotted Ginny and Hermione at a table. He was about to say hi until he saw who they were with.

'_Bloody hell. Draco and Blaise are the friends she was referring to?_' he thought.

But Neville was always one of those people who understood and believed that what happened all before is all in the past.

'_They obviously changed if they're hanging out with Hermione and Ginny. And who am I to say who they can and can't be friends with anyway?_'

So he shrugged it off and exited the restaurant.

"Hey, that Neville boy was just looking at us," Draco said, looking at the direction where the boy was just at.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"Well, why didn't he come over here and say hi?" Blaise asked. "We don't bite."

The girls shrugged. "Neville isn't one to barge in, unlike my brothers," Ginny said, sighing.

"You think he'll tell Harry or Ron?" the blonde asked.

"Doubt it," Hermione started. "They barely keep in touch anymore."

The boys nodded, silently feeling relieved. They definitely didn't want to confront an angry weasel and hero today, or sometime in the near future for that matter.

Neville walked along the alley, looking around absentmindedly. He actually liked doing this when he had a chance to. It helped cleared his mind and overall just gave him something to do. Well, at least until the school year starts. Then he can work as a Professor for Herbology as McGonagall offered him.

Neville was so wrapped up in his excitement about his new job that he accidentally bumped into two people that were standing on the side.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not choosing to look at them because of how they might react.

"It's alright, Neville," two familiar voices said.

His head shot up in surprise. "Harry! Ron!"

He hugged each boy one by one. "I haven't talked to you guys in a while. How have you been?"

"Yeah, we've been busy," Ron explained, "But we're doing okay. And you?"

"Pretty good. How are things holding up for you, Harry?"

"Hey! Why do you care so much about Harry?" Ron complained.

"Because he's been through a lot, and he just went through a break up."

The redhead turned to his best friend. "You and Ginny broke up?"

"Look, Ron, I was going to tell you like right now, but Neville bumped into us and he did me the favor and saved me the trouble."

"I'm not mad that you broke up with my sister, since she was probably the one who broke up with you anyway, right?"

Harry nodded and Ron continued. "I'm just mad that he knew about it before I did."

The boys looked turned back at Neville. "How did you know about what happened between Ginny and I?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I bumped into her in a restaurant a while ago," he explained.

"A restaurant?" Ron asked. "With Hermione?"

He nodded. "And Draco and Blaise."

The boys' mouths dropped and their eyes grew wide. "WHAT?!"

"I said," he repeated, "Ginny and Hermione were having lunch with Draco and Blaise. I thought you guys knew about it."

"Of course not!"

Harry took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Neville, can you please tell us where they were?"

"What are you going to do with them? You know, you can't really choose their friends for them beca-" Neville started, but was interrupted.

"Tell us, Neville, or you're going to get it worse," Ron threatened.

The boy quickly nodded and told them where it was. As soon as he was done, the boys quickly ran off.

"Well, I'm full," Blaise said, rubbing his stomach.

"That's a first," Draco teased.

The girls laughed. "I don't know about you guys, but I think we should get going," Ginny said.

They all stood up and made their way out of the restaurant. Hermione's hand was on the knob when the door suddenly opened.

"Hermione?! Ginny?!" the boys asked.

"Ron?! Harry?!" the girls replied.

"Oh shit," the Slytherin boys said to each other.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was kind of worth the wait, lmao.**

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner. School is just getting in the way right now :(.**

**BUT ANYWAY, I wanna hear each and everyone of your opinions on a certain issue.**

**I want to know who you want Ginny to end up with: Blaise or Neville?**

**All you have to do is mention it in you review, which I hope you will do. So yeah.**

**Reviewreviewreview if you want your opinion to be heard!**


	9. You're Right

Everyone in the restaurant turned to the group as they stared at each other.

Finally, Ron spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Think about it, Weasel," Blaise started. "We're in a restaurant, which equals food. And what do you think people do with food, hm?"

Draco elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up," he muttered.

"Well it's not my fault the boy's completely daft."

"Just shut up, both of you," Ginny said, turning to her brother. "What's the big deal Ron? So we had lunch with a couple of friends, everyone does it."

"What's the big deal? You're hanging around them," he said, motioning towards the other boys.

"They have names, Ronald," Hermione finally said.

"I don't care what their bloody names are," he said, "What I do care about is why you're with them."

"You heard Ginny. We're just hanging around with friends."

"Friends? These people you've hated for about seven years are suddenly your friend?"

"Things change," she simply said.

"The hell they do. You've gone from smart to completely stupid."

"Not as stupid as you," Blaise said.

"Shut up!" Hermione, Ginny, and Draco said.

"Listen Ron, I know you think it's completely absurd. But they're my friends now, and I don't care if you approve or not," Hermione said.

"But it's them. How many times do I have to say that? You can't be friends with them. Isn't that right, Harry?" he said, looking at the silent boy.

"Actually, Hermione has all the right to be friends with them. She's smart enough to know right from wrong, and she obviously thinks that hanging out with Malfoy is right."

The redhead looked at him, exasperated. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Fine then," he said. "Don't worry, Hermione, our friendship won't be in the way of your new one now. I'm done."

"Ron, wait!" she said, but he ignored her and left the restaurant. She covered her face as she sobbed.

Ginny hugged as he turned to Harry. "Thank you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still upset and confused," he said, "I just stayed because I wanted to ask a few questions."

Hermione was released from Ginny's hold. "Well ask away, then."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Oh come on, Potter. I'm pretty sure you're smarter than Weasley. Why do you think she didn't tell you?" Blaise asked.

"Seriously Blaise, just be quiet," Hermione said, turning to Harry. "I didn't want to tell you because I'd knew you'd react badly about all of this."

"At first, yes. But you also have to understand that I'm not like Ron. I'll learn to accept it eventually."

"I know that, now."

"And Ginny?" he asked the redhead, "Was this what you've been keeping from me before we, you know?"

She nodded. "Now you see why it was such a big thing for me to keep. And 'Mione swore me to secrecy, so I wouldn't have been able to tell you anyway."

Harry stayed silent for a moment. "This is still a big shock for me, so I still need some time to get used to it, but I'm still there for you, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Harry."

"Just be careful," he whispered into her ear, and she nodded.

They released and he said, "I better go check on Ron. I'll see you two soon."

With that, he turned around and left.

"Well that turned out better than I expected to," Draco said.

"What did you expect?" Hermione asked.

"Some physical pain to be involved. But I escaped with not even a scratch. I call that a success," he said, smiling.

She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Weasley we'll come around eventually. At least you have the Boy- Who- Live's approval."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Ron can be hard headed at times."

"At times?" Ginny said, "You mean all the time, and I know from experience."

The brunette laughed and nodded. "Can we go now? I really don't like all these people staring."

The group looked around to see that everyone was still looking at them skeptically.

"Yeah, it's starting to freak me out," Blaise asked.

"No one asked you, Blaise. But you're right, we should go," Draco said.

They then casually walked out of the restaurant just before apparating to the Malfoy manor.

When they got there, Hermione and Ginny made their way to where Hermione's room was.

"You have to admit, it wasn't as bad as we imagined it would be," the redhead said sitting on her bed.

"I know. I'm glad Ron didn't make a big scene, and I'm more glad that Harry was so understanding."

The other girl nodded as a smile slowly crept up to her face.

"What's that smile for? It's starting to scare me," she said.

"You do realize that I'm single."

"Yes, I've realized that a long time ago. So what?"

"And you're single now."

Then it hit her. She hadn't realized before, but Ron had broken up with her. And for some reason, she felt better now that she was free to do anything she wanted without having to worry about what he would think.

"Again, what's your point?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to get that into your head. Now there are other fish in the sea to catch."

"Oh come on, Gin. Right now, it's the least of my worries, and I doubt anyone would be interested in me for a while."

"Draco is."

The girl sat there, shocked. "He told you?"

"No, but I can just tell. And I can tell that you have some feelings for him too."

Hermione did admit that she thought about it once or twice, and now that Ginny brought it up, it started to grow. But she shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts away.

"That's completely absurd."

"Sure it is. Trust me, in a few weeks time, he's all you'll ever think about."

Hermione sighed and fell back on her bed, hoping Ginny's prediction would be wrong.

Meanwhile downstairs, the boys sat down.

"Well now that the cat's out of the bag, will you do it?" Blaise asked.

"Do what?" the blonde asked.

"Please, I already had to deal with Weasley's stupidity today. Don't make me deal with yours."

"Honestly, Blaise. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. Now that Hermione's single, you can make your move."

"Why would I do anything like that?"

"Because you like her, obviously. And I know that you're going to try everything in your power to get her."

"Out of all the things you've said, I believe that this has got to be the most stupidest thing ever to come out of your mouth."

"You know I'm right."

"You're wrong."

Blaise stood up and chuckled, walking out of the room. "I'm right," he said from the hallway.

Draco didn't say anything until he heard the other boy's door close. "You're right," he said to himself.

'_Damn Blaise for being right all the time_."

* * *

**A/N: I know, shocker that I updated, isn't it?**

**Well, I've got news for all of you. I'm starting to write again! I will soon be on vacation and that means that I will be updating much more.**

**Happy? Because I am :D. It feels so good to write. **

**Thanks Jenine, for making me write :D. And this is for her because it is a very special week for her x).**

**So now all you have to do is REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Please :).**


	10. Tension and Confrontations

Draco woke up early as usual, but something about that day felt different to him, as if he had to do something important. He lay in bed, thinking about what he was forgetting. He was sure that it wasn't family related, since he didn't have any family to do anything with.

"Why can't I remember?" he said to himself as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

He gave up thinking about it and started to wander off on other thoughts, which were mostly about Hermione these days. Ever since she and Ron had broken up, he had a sense of hope that just maybe, she'd start to have feelings for him.

He shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have high hopes. I mean, it was Hermione, for Merlin's sakes.

'Wait a minute,' he thought. He was starting to remember what he had forgotten. It was something that had to do with Hermione, but it didn't necessarily involve her. That's when it hit him.

'_Auror training_.' He looked at the clock, and it had just turned seven. That means he still had an hour to get ready, wake up Blaise, and get down to the ministry. Getting ready and going to the ministry was easy the easy part. It's the waking up Blaise part that was going to be a challenge.

The boy showered and changed in ten minutes before heading to Blaise's room. He was about to knock when the door opened.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" Blaise said, smirking.

"You actually remembered?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Draco looked away and Blaise dramatically gasped and laughed. "You forgot!"

"Yes, but now I remember."

"But that doesn't work. I'm the one who always forgets and you're the one who always remembers. I guess 2012 is real."

"What? 2012?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, you know. That idea that the world will end in 2012."

"Right. And you know this because?"

He shrugged. "I read it somewhere."

The blonde snorted. "You? Reading?"

"You? Forgetting?" he mocked.

"It's not my fault! I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Things, eh?" Blasie said, wiggling his eyebrows. "What kind of things?"

"If I wanted you to know, then I would've told you a long time ago."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me. Your face already did."

Draco looked at his friend with a confused look. "You know, Zabini, you freak me out more and more each day."

"I know. Isn't it awesome?" he said, laughing. "But seriously, you're not really a hard person to read."

"Tell me then, what am I thinking about?"

"Hermione, duh. I may be weird and slow, but I'm not blind and stupid."

The boy nodded and said nothing. "She's just been on my mind lately"

"That's because you like her. Don't you?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Then what's keeping you from asking her out?"

"She just broke up with Weasley, so I don't think she would be ready for that yet. And I bet she doesn't even see me in that way."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know. Can we go now? I don't want to be late."

The other boy nodded and smiled to himself. He found it funny how Draco can be so oblivious at times. But of course, he is a blonde.

The boys apparated to the Ministry, with ten minutes to spare. They were told to sit in the waiting room, where they found other men waiting there as well. Although Draco was looking down, he sensed all eyes in the room staring at him.

'Great,' he thought. He finally found empty seats that were far enough from the others.

When he sensed that they turned away, he looked up and around the room. He saw some familiar faces- Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and others from his Hogwarts year. Mostly Gryffindors, of course. But he noticed that two very important Gryffindors were missing.

At that moment, Blaise nudged him and motioned at the door. Draco looked and saw that it was Harry and Ron. They greeted their fellow Gryffindors and sat next to them. Seamus whispered something to them and they all turned back to look at the Slytherins.

Ron turned red and looked away, saying something that looked like 'Stupid Bastards.'

Before things can turn anymore tense, the same lady that registered them came in and said, "They're ready for all of you now. Please follow me."

They all stood up and followed the woman. Draco and Blaise made sure that they were the last ones in the group.

They were led to a room with desks that sat two people. The former Slytherins sat together in the back, with Harry and Ron sitting across from them. The pairs stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away.

The first day of training was just an orientation of how things would work during training, how long it would last, and other details they needed to know. Draco was grateful that it only lasted for two hours because that meant only two hours being in the same room Ron was in. Only two hours of tension and awkwardness.

As soon as it was over, Draco and Blaise exited the room quickly, but not quick enough for Harry and Ron to loose them.

"Hey, Malfoy," Ron said. "I want to talk."

The boy stopped and turned around. "What's there to talk about?"

"I was just wondering what you did to Hermione that made her friends with you. Imperious her? Spiked her food?"

"For your information, Weasley, she wanted to be friends with me out of her own will."

"Right, and you're just using her for your fun, right?" he said, getting closer to him.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually helping her, something that you didn't bother to do."

"Yeah, help her. I bet that bitch only went to you because she thought I couldn't satisfy her enough."

At that moment, Draco slammed Ron into the wall. "Don't you dare speak of her like that. You, out of all people should know that she's not like that."

"Ever since she started hanging out with you, I didn't know what to think of her anymore. She can be sleeping around with Zabini for all I know."

Draco had enough. He brought his fist back to punch him, but someone grabbed it just in time.

"Enough," Harry said. "In case you've forgotten, we're in the ministry and there are Aurors around. As much as I don't like you, Malfoy, I would hate to see you locked away in Azkaban."

"I wouldn't mind at all. And you can take Hermione with you," Ron said.

Draco was about to lunge at the redhead, but Blaise held him back.

"I can't believe you said all of that, Ron," Harry said, "Hermione's our best friend!"

"Not after she started hanging out with him."

"Just go," the boy said. "I'll talk to you about it later."

Ron nodded before apparating back to the Burrow.

Harry turned to the boys. "How is she?"

"She's still pretty devastated about what happened, but other than that, she's fine," Draco said.

"And Ginny?"

"The reddy is helping her out, too," Blaise said, smirking.

"Can I go see her?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Potter. She's still a bit sensitive at the moment."

"Trust me, I know her better. She'll be happy to see me," he said.

Blaise and Draco looked at each and then turned to Harry.

"Fine," Draco said. The boys then left the Ministry with a pop and arrived at Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: YAY I updated! Haha. I honestly didn't believe that I was going to have it finished and up today, but I did! Hooray!**

**SO ANYWAY, cliff hanger, oh no! I'll update soon, I promise.**

**But in the meantime, you should totally review(; **

**Please and thanks!**


	11. A Bet, A Slap, And A Groin Kick

As soon as they landed, Draco led the two boys into the manor. Harry looked around and gave an involuntary shiver, which did not go unnoticed by Blaise.

"What's the matter, Potter?" he smirked, "Afraid that something might pop out and scare you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if something like that actually happened. No offense, Malfoy."

The boy raised his hands up. "None taken. I expect something like that to happen to me every day, even though I live here."

Harry smiled, but it quickly faded. "I just haven't been here since the war, and I wasn't planning on coming back."

"Well, you're here now," Blaise said.

He nodded. "Hermione?"

"Right this way," Draco said, starting to climb the stairs.

He led them to the end of the hallway and knocked on the second to the last door.

"Come in," a voice called from inside.

He opened the door and saw Ginny and Hermione sitting there. "You have a visitor."

The two girls looked at each other and then looked at the door just as Harry walked in.

"Harry!" Hermione said, running to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said, hugging back.

They let go and Ginny and Harry hugged as well.

"How have you been?" he asked the brunette.

"I've been better. How about you?"

"I've been alright," he said.

Hermione paused for a moment. "And Ron?"

He thought quickly, trying to find what to say. "He's still a bit angry about what happened."

"A bit?" Blaise said, then laughed. "It looked like he was more than a bit angry at the Ministry today."

"Blaise, shut up," Draco muttered.

But Hermione didn't let it go. "What? What happened at the Ministry?"

Harry looked at the other boys. "Why are you looking at us?" Draco said.

"Aren't you going to tell her?"

"I thought that's why you were here in the first place," he replied.

The raven- haired boy sighed. "Ron said some things about you to him."

She gaped at him. "Like what?"

"I don't think you would want to know."

"Harry, incase you've haven't noticed, I'm a big girl now. I can take it."

The boy turned to the others again. "I said the first part. It's only fair if you say the second."

Draco took a deep breath and stepped forward. "He basically called you a bitch and kind of implied that you were a slut."

Hermione gasped as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She sat down on the bed and said, "I can't believe him."

"You know Ron, 'Mione," Harry said, "He says things when he's angry. But he always comes around sooner or later."

"I know, but it still doesn't ease the hurt he caused." She took a deep breath and wiped the stray tears from her face. "But it's okay, I'm over it. I don't want to think about it now."

"Can I still beat him up, though?" Ginny said.

"I almost did that, actually," Draco said.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I just rammed him into a wall and threatened him. I could've done so much more, but Potter here stopped me."

"Good thing I did too!" he said, "We were in the ministry, and one punch would've sent you straight to Azkaban."

"Aw, Harry. You care about him?" Blaise teased.

"Not as much as you do," he replied.

Everyone but Blaise laughed, and then they looked at Hermione again. "Honestly, guys, I'm fine. I've heard worse names before," she said, looking at Draco and smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," he said.

"So what now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her sweater from the chair across her room. "Where you going?" Blaise asked.

"Where do you think I'm going?" she asked, putting it on.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked, "After all that's happened, you want to go and see him?"

"What?!" Draco and Blaise asked. "How'd you figure that out so early?" Blaise asked.

"I've known her for almost eight years now. It's not that hard to me."

"Well, I don't want you to go alone!" Ginny said.

"I know, which is why I'm taking you," Hermione said to the redhead.

"Why not us?" the boys said.

"Surely I'm not taking you two," she said, looking at Blaise and Draco, "That would make the situation worse. And Harry, you've already done so much. Besides, Ginny is Ron's sister. She would know what to do if things got out of hand."

Ginny nodded in agreement and smiled. "Plus, I think you boys need some bonding time," the brunette said, smiling.

"Bonding?" Draco said. "Why would we need to bond?"

"Because you guys are my friends now, and I don't like it when my friends argue most of the time."

"What makes you think I'll actually stay here?" Harry asked.

"Because if you don't I'd be completely devastated, and I'd hunt you down."

"Fine," he said.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. "Are you ready, Gin?"

"Yup," she replied.

"Alright then. See you boys later," she said before they apparated to the Burrow.

The boys stood there in silence. "So, what now?" Harry asked.

"You've got brooms, don't you Draco?"

"I want to really see how good Potter is at Quidditch," he said, smirking.

"What, our team beating yours throughout the years wasn't enough?" he teased.

"I just want to see if you still got it in you."

"But how are we going to play with three people?" Draco asked.

"Just let the Snitch out," Harry said, "Whoever catches it first wins. I used to play it all the time with Ron."

"That sounds good. But we need to think about what the losers have to give the winner," Blaise said.

"We'll think of something," the former Gryffindor replied.

"Let's do it, then," Draco said before they left to go start their game.

* * *

When they arrived at the burrow, Hermione stopped in front of the door.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked, and the brunette nodded. "Don't worry, you'll do great. You went through a bloody war, for heaven sakes."

"Yeah, but Ron is a whole other war."

"You'll do great, trust me."

She nodded and took a deep breath, opening the door. She walked towards the living room, where she found Ron sitting there. She cleared her throat when she entered, and the girls took a seat across from him.

"Harry told you what happened?" he asked.

She nodded. "What were you thinking?"

He laughed. "What was I thinking? What were you thinking when you befriended them?"

"They're not all that bad, Ron. All of this was supposed to end when the war ended."

"That's not the point. The point is that you just forgot what they put you through during Hogwarts and befriended them like they were just normal people."

"It's called forgiving and forgetting, besides Draco's changed. He's a good person now."

He laughed. "Good person my arse."

"So that's it, then? You're throwing our friendship away just because of all this?"

"You were the one who threw it away when you became their bitch."

At that point, Hermione stood up and slapped him hard on the face before apparating to the manor again.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Ginny said.

"You're not my sister."

Ginny stood up and grabbed Ron's shoulders, making him stand up as well. She quickly kneed him in the groin.

"That will prevent you from shagging random chicks for a while," she said, apparating as well.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was kind of a bad ending. Well, to me at least. But I wanted to leave it there because I need your guys' opinion.**

**So, you know how the boys have this bet going on? Well, I want you guys to tell me who you want to win and what the bet should be.**

**All you have to do is include your opinion in your review, which you were going to do anyway, right? HAHA. And yeah, whoever wins, I will put their idea into my story and give them credit as well(:**

**So review if you want your opinion to be heard! :DDD **


	12. Thought Provokers and Sandwich Makers

**A/N: "Who is this chick?" Yeah I know you guys are probably wondering where I've been this whole time. I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating in forever. To be honest, I just lost my writing and reading bug up for a loooooong time. But thank God I finally got it back! So here is the update, and if you're confused as to what happened to for (Because I definitely was when I wrote this), just feel free to reread the whole story. Kay? Kay! On with the story!**

* * *

When Ginny arrived at the manor, she saw Hermione sitting on the couch in the living room. "You alright?"

She sighed and nodded. "That actually felt really good slapping in the face."

She laughed. "Even better than hitting Malfoy in the face that one year?"

"That actually hurt, you know," he said, walking in with the other two. "And what's better than hitting me in the face?"

"Nothing really, but slapping Ron comes quite close," Hermione said, smiling.

"You slapped Ron?" Harry asked.

"Right on!" Blaise said, high- fiving the brunette.

"I kneed him in the groin!" Ginny said, proudly, also earning a high five.

"I almost wish that I went with you to cause more damage, but then I wouldn't beat these two in Snitch catching," Blaise said, turning to Harry. "And you call yourself a seeker."

"Shut up," Harry said.

"Okay Blaise," Draco said, "You won the bet. What would you like us to do?"

The boy thought for a moment before smirking. "I'm scared," Harry said.

"Knowing Blaise, you should be," Draco said.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. You two just have to be my servants for a week," he smirked.

"WHAT?" they boys exclaimed.

"You heard me."

The girls laughed. "Oh, this is going to be rich," Ginny said.

"Can't you think of anything other than that? Like money or food like you always do?" Draco asked.

"I did, but I've been saving this one. And since Harry is involved, I couldn't pass this one up."

The boys sighed. "Fine," Harry said, "As long as it's something reasonable at a reasonable time."

"Oh, but what fun would that be? Why should I abide to your guidelines when I was the one who one the bet in the first place?" Blaise said, his smile getting bigger.

The boys groaned. "From now on, I am never making bets with you ever again," said Draco.

"But now you two have to learn the hard way!" Blaise said, clearly excited. "And for my first request, I want you, scar head, to make me a sandwich. And you, Draco dear, to make these two lovely ladies a sandwich."

"Aw, Blaise," Hermione started, "You don't have to do that."

"First, Hermione, I'm not the ones doing it. They are. Second, you two deserve it after that beating you did to Weasel."

"Well, thank you. Boys, you heard what Blaise said! Hop to it!" Hermione said, smiling.

"Really, Hermione? Really?" Harry asked.

"Hey, they're his orders, not mine," she said laughing.

The boys sighed in defeat and headed to the kitchen to make their sandwiches.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, Ron laid on the floor in pain when he heard two identical voices coming his direction.

"Oi, what are you doing down there?" George asked, looking down on him.

"Ginny kneed me in the groin," he breathed.

The twins looked at each other and back to Ron.

"What happened this time?" they both said.

"Well, if you'd help me up, then maybe I'll tell you," he said

The boys helped him up and Ron sat on the couch.

"Okay," Fred said as they say next to him. "Spill."

Ron sighed and told of what had unfolded that afternoon. After he was done, they each smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Why are you hurting me? I did nothing wrong!" Rom exclaimed.

"George, I think he's gone mad," Fred told his brother.

"Bonkers, really."

"Hermione is the one who's bonkers! She's the one making friends with the enemy."

"Ron, if you haven't forgotten, the war ended nearly a month ago. Draco isn't the enemy anymore," George explained.

"Are you kidding? He is and always will be an enemy. He's probably just using Hermione for his pleasure, and Hermione's dumb enough to fall for it."

"First of all, Hermione is the brightest witch of our age," George stated.

"And second," Fred started, "Never assume things, because because that makes an ass out of you and me. But in this situation, it's just all you."

Ron sighed angrily. "You're actually defending them, the bad side. I can't believe you guys." He shook his head as he got up and started to walk away.

"Maybe they're not the bad side. Maybe it's just you," George said.

"Yeah, think about that!" Fred finished.

Ron stopped and paused for a moment, clearly thinking about what they just said. But he just shook his head again and continued to walk to his room.

* * *

Back at the manor, the group finished up their sandwiches and were now relaxing.

"That was actually a pretty good sandwich, guys," Ginny said. "Blaise, you should make them do that more often."

"Oh trust me, I will," he replied, smiling.

"Well, as much as I enjoy making sandwiches for you lot, I best be going back to the Burrow," Harry said, getting up.

"No, stay Harry!" Hermione started, standing up as well. "I don't want you to face Ron's wrath. Draco has an extra room, don't you?" She looked at him.

"Uh, yeah. You can stay here if you like," he replied.

"Yeah! So that way it'll be quicker for you to fulfill my orders," Blaise said, smirking.

"Thanks, 'Mione, but I think it's best for me to go so that Ron won't feel like everyone's left him, you know?" Harry said.

The brunette nodded. "I understand. Just make sure you keep me posted on Ron, okay? And be careful around him."

"Yeah, and make sure you're always ready to come back in the wee hours of the morning to make me another sandwich," Blaise teased.

"I will don that, 'Mione," Harry said. "And Blaise, as much as I enjoy my punishment, I really hope you don't abuse your power."

Blaise sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. I can't say the same thing about Draco, though," he said, looking at the blonde.

"Take me with you, Potter!" Draco pleaded.

Everyone laughed. "I don't think you want to even be within five feet distance of the Burrow right now, Malfoy," Harry said.

"You're right. I guess I'll just take my chances here with this git. At least he won't hurt me."

"That's what you think," said Blaise. "You just wait and see, dear Draco."

"Oh, I'm shaking with anticipation," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'd love to see what Blaise will do next, but I really must be going," Harry said.

Hermione and Ginny each gave him and hug and the two former Slytherins gave him a nod before he apparated to the Burrow.

"Oh Draco!" Blaise sang, "My throat is parched with thirst. Would you mind getting me water?"

"Oh me too!" Ginny and Hermione said, clearly having fun with it as well.

"I am not your servant!" Draco said, looking at the girls.

The girls looked at Blaise and he said, "You heard them. Water for all of us!"

Draco sighed and got up to the kitchen. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
